Jodie The Murderer
by Charlotte Electric
Summary: Si voy a beber, lo haré por diversión. Si voy a fumar, será por simple ocio. Si voy a matar, mataré por el bien común. Amor y paz en lo que cabe. Simplemente no podría vivir sin la música. Han escuchado a caso... una silueta con un pequeño silbido acercándose?


Capitulo 1.

Esraba acostada en mi cama, con mis audífonos puestos, lógico.

Cantaba distraidamente, y no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor…Tarareando a Ramones con su "He, ho, let's go"… me hizo pensar en algo muy gracioso. La víctima de anoche…como gritaba, parecía una pequeña presa asustada, entonces sonrío, una pequeña sonrisa, me levanto de la cama y salgo del cuarto.

Solo tomo mi chamarra, una gorra para el frío y claro…dos dagas "pequeñas". Salgo caminando a grandes zancadas, cuando una voz demasiado conocida me detiene.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?

-Cierro los ojos tratando de contener la paciencia- Voy a…comprar algunas cosas.

-Siempre me pregunto a dónde vas.-dijo con tono escéptico-

-Salgo…por ahí- digo demasiado impacientada- Ahora, me tengo que ir, tengo prisa- y salgo igual dando zancadas de la casa.

No me he llevado muy bien que digamos con él…de todos modos no es mi tío del todo. Era como casi mi familiar, pero no tan…así. Solo vivo ahí por que no tengo opción hasta que cumpla los diescisiete . "Ya falta, poco, falta poco". Una semana para largarme de ahí.

Miro hacia los lados y camino hacia un callejón.

-Destino, Decisión y Desenvoltura.-susurro, cierro los ojos y me desaparezco.-

Es ilegal, lo sé. Me da igual, mientras sepa desaparecerme sin sufrir desparticiones…

Llego, por fin, al Callejón Diagon y tomo la desviación hacia el Knocturn. Miro hacia los lados y me dirijo hacia Borgin & Burkes.

Cuando llego al mostrador, Burkes me mira con extrañeza.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí, jovencita?

-Vengo a comprar algunas cosas –ladeo la cabeza distraídamente y veo el estante que está atrás de el señor Burkes.

Hay infinidad de cosas, objetos de magia oscura, simples objetos muggles letales; por ejemplo, esa caja que está ahí, la pequeña negra y enmohecida, contiene un extraño collar que posee demoniacamente a quien se lo ponga. No había ido ahí antes, lo sé porque Desmond me lo contó. Frunzo el ceño al pensar en él. No ha hecho más que quitarme las víctimas últimamente, y eso me enoja. Suerte que ayer no apareció por ahí. Sacudo la cabeza librándome de mis pensamientos y vuelvo a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Quisiera saber si tiene algún tipo de cuchillo, para…mmm...desmembrar animales-digo como si nada. El señor Burkes me vuelve a mirar con esa extrañeza, solo que ésta vez con algo de interés, así que me apresuro a añadir:-Para desmembrar animales en Pociones, ya sabe, esto no lo venden en las Boticarias…

-¿Eres mayor de edad?

-Claro que sí-digo con firmeza- Si no lo fuera, no andaría caminando por aquí.

Burkes no se cree mi mentira, pero creo que de todos modos le daba igual, con tal de obtener un precio justo… Así que se adentra un poco en la tienda y regresa con un par de cuchillos macizos, de ésos para "cortar animales".

-Son 16 galeones, 7 sickles y 12 knuts.

-¿QUÉ?-digo casi gritando- ¡Eso es casi lo que cuesta un cuerno de unicornio!

-Es el precio en que se dan, señorita-dice Burkes tajantemente- Es todo, o nada.- Recoje los dos cuchillos-

Suelto un bufido de exasperación.

-De acuerdo- meto mis manos a los bolsillos de la sudadera y saco los 16 galeones, 7 sickles 12 knuts. Aquí está. ¡¿Me podría dar ahora los cuchillos?

Salgo de la maldita tienda dando zancadas, furiosa por mi gran pérdida de dinero. Ni modo, los necesitaba. Y en vez de torcer de nuevo hacia el Callejón Diagon, me meto en una de las aberturas que hay en el Knocturn y desaparezco.

****

Aparezco otra vez en un mugriento barrio muggle y me pongo los audífonos.

-Triste pájaro carpintero…-canto distraídamente mientras meto mis manos en los bolsillos, buscando las dagas y los cuchillos, hoy iba a ser día de mutilar.

Encuentro a un solitario muggle, parecía ebrio, odio a los ebrios, así que camino hacia él.

-¿Qué se le perdió, linda hermosura?- Sonríe de lado, con una expresión pervertida- ¿Gusta que la…acompañe, a su casa?.

Se acerca a mi lentamente, con la maldita expresión en su cara. Yo solo me quedo parada, esperando que se me acercara más. Entonces me toma de la cintura con una sonrisa torcida, y yo reacciono. Lo tumbo con una patada en el estómago, así que cae falto de aire. Sonrío de lado divertida.

-No, gracias por la "amabilidad"-digo sarcásticamente.- Ya sé llegar yo, muchas gracias.

Le pongo un pie en la garganta para inmovilizarlo, me agacho junto a él y le pongo el cuchillo en el cuello. Justo cuando iba a levantar mi brazo con la daga para empezar a apuñalarlo, una voz se oyó a mis espaldas.

-¿Con que sigues con esas manías, eh Greengrass?-dice socarronamente-


End file.
